I Fear You, I Love You, False King
by Irma Lair
Summary: Las falsas promesas dolían... Muchísimo. Pero Sarah aún deseaba desesperadamente creer en ellas... aunque el Rey Goblin la hubiera engañado de forma tan flagrante. Ella ya nunca sería su reina. Ni él su esclavo. Todo había acabado.


**Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Jim Henson, etc…**

**Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es la de entretener a los fans. ¡¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!! n_n. **

**

* * *

**

"–**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."**

"–**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."**

"–**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."**

_Tan sola..._

_Tan sola..._

Sarah cerró los ojos con fuerza y se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

No.

¡No!

"–**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."**

¡¡No!!.

No era real... él no. Nunca lo fue.

Nunca. Nunca. ¡Nunca!.

Era una trampa, una trampa... sólo eso. Un engaño. Un embuste.

Sólo había querido atraparla, ganarla... Y quedarse con Toby.

No la... quería. No realmente. No podía ser...

Él era un Rey de los Goblins, él...

_Jareth._

Pero sin embargo, el baile... ¡el baile de máscaras!.

_Otra ilusión._

Pero había sido tan... mágico. Parecía una estampa recién salida de un cuento de hadas.

Un Rey bailando con su Dama, girando y girando sin cesar.

Ella llevaba un precioso vestido, él la miraba fijamente a los ojos, distinguido con su larga capa brillante.

Bueno... distinguido se quedaba corto.

Era...

"–**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."**

¡¡No!!.

Aquella maldita frase... Aquella frase...

La última que él le dijo...

"–**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."**

Había sido un cuento, un sueño... Sólo eso.

Pero más que suficiente para que Sarah ya no pudiera cerrar los ojos sin tenerle a él acechante en la oscuridad.

_Érase una vez... Un Rey y una Dama._

Siempre se había sentido tan sola... Incluso cuando estaba rodeada de gente. En su interior siempre añoraba algo... siempre había algo que quería alcanzar y que no podía obtener.

Cuando le conoció... Aquella soledad se desvaneció.

Y en cada maldito rincón del Laberinto soñó con él. Con encontrarle tras cada árbol. Bajo cada roca.

Tan alto e imponente, con sus furtivas sonrisas y sus ojos sobrenaturales.

Sintió que él la comprendía mejor que nadie. Y que incluso... él se sentía un poco solo también.

Aquello parecía inaudito, Jareth el Rey de los Goblins sintiéndose solo... Pero sus ojos parecían esconder una furtiva y apagada tristeza, alojada en el fondo de su alma.

No importa cuantos sarcasmos, cuantas crueldades dejaran escapar sus labios... El Rey parecía tan desvalido, el poderosísimo Rey, tanto como ella misma.

Había pensado mucho en él desde que había vuelto del Laberinto.

De hecho, se había pasado todo el tiempo con Jareth en mente, sin saber por qué.

Imaginando qué habría ocurrido si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas.

Si Jareth hubiera sido menos calculador y cruel y hubiera liberado a su hermanito por propia voluntad...

... Si él hubiera confesado que la amaba...

Algo que jamás ocurriría.

El Rey era malvado y maquiavélico. Y no la quería.

Solo deseaba utilizarla.

"–**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."**

No.

No.

Sus promesas eran falsas. Falsas...

"–**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."**

"–**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."**

"–**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."**

Un baile.

Una propuesta de amor de un Rey de un mundo mágico.

...

Pero no podía ser.

¡No podía ser!. Aunque en cada reflejo viera su rostro, arrogante y varonil, que le aflojaba las rodillas y hacía latir desbocadamente su corazón... A pesar de que le añorara, ilógica y ridículamente...

No había nada que hacer.

Nada que hacer.

Pero eso no le impedía soñar, ¿verdad?.

Sarah buscaba con la mirada búhos todas las noches, esperando que _uno_ en especial cruzara por delante de la luna hasta su ventana. Una vez más.

Pero aquello jamás ocurría... Y Sarah maldecía su suerte y a su corazón traidor, que la dejaba indefensa y llorosa cuando imaginaba cómo habría sido ser su Reina... Para siempre.

_Para siempre._

"–**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."**

"–**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."**

"–**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."**

_Para siempre._

Pese a todo... Sarah había escogido su camino... Y su decisión había sido irrevocable.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

"–**Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que te digo y yo seré tu esclavo."**

_**¡No tienes poder sobre mí…!**_

_**

* * *

**_**N/A: No hay mucho que decir sobre ésta historia n_n. Un simple y corto One-Shot sobre Sarah. Espero que, no obstante su brevedad, os haya gustado n_n.**


End file.
